¿Quién ama a quién?
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: La manera en la que la Winter Cup finalizó fue motivo de diversas alegrías y así transcurrió sin que ciertos jugadores se volvieran a dirigir la palabra. Akashi sabe bien que Shintaro necesita hablar con él más que consigo mismo sin importar el tiempo o el momento, es primordial. Así que, aunque no le guste, hará una excepción esta vez.


¿QUIÉN AMA A QUIÉN?:

(Oneshot AkaMidoAka)

 **Para el Mes MidoAka Hispano**

 **Tema 4: Reconciliación/Reunión**

 **Notas Iniciales: Puede que se me haya pasado un poco de azúcar jeje**

Cómo sucedió estaba abierto a sugerencias, ni siquiera había tenido elección cuando la superficie le brindó luz, tan necesaria y adherida a sus sentidos que era imposible ignorar el irritante brillo que muchas veces tuvo sobre él. Cuando al fin estuvo consciente de lo que ahí ocurría, ya había montado un vergonzoso espectáculo en los vestidores asignados al equipo de Shutoku, recibiendo miradas de absoluta extrañeza desde su llegada y de la manera en que entró preguntando por Midorima Shintaro; hombre en quien, al momento de verlo y aproximarse hasta quedar de frente, no lo pensó ni un instante para rendirse contra su pecho alterando el entendimiento del sorprendido público y a la victima por igual ya que nadie se esperaría que el poderoso e indestructible Akashi Seijurou fuera a realizar acción semejante frente a tantos testigos. Los rostros sonrojados, incluso azules por falta de aire, no se habían hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, Shintaro se había paralizado por completo sin saber qué hacer con tal situación hasta que reaccionó excusándose con su grupo para llevar al pelirrojo afuera con él, siendo asechado sin medida por Takao y compañía que tampoco comprendían de qué iba todo aquello.

Solo recordarlo le ponía tenso, ¿cuándo había comenzado a perder el control de sus propios impulsos? Akashi jamas se hubiera imaginado que esto le pasaría precisamente a él, no después de toda la altanería que profesó durante cada una de sus victorias y de sentirse amo y señor del universo entero

—Lamento pedirte que me acompañaras de esa forma— inició con la mayor tranquilidad que fue capaz de mantener más sus dedos todavía temblaban de nerviosismo y estando a solas con el lanzador estrella de Shutoku, pese a que caminaba muy por delante de él, lo inquietaba bastante

—Descuida— asintió el peliverde llevando una mano a sus anteojos para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que le proporcionaba la vergüenza que había experimentado en el momento y que aún la sentía acosar fuertemente a sus mejillas —Y felicidades por ganar en este último partido

—Gracias. No es muy común escuchar esto de ti

—Es mucho más extraño que aceptes mis felicitaciones con tanta naturalidad puesto que quien venció hace unos momentos no fuiste exactamente tú

Akashi detuvo sus pasos como golpeado por una ráfaga de aire helado, impactado en su totalidad por lo exacto que solía ser Midorima en ocasiones, tan preciso que incluso parecía mentira que él no fuera más que otro individuo en la sociedad, ocupara otro cuerpo y fuera diferencial en características del original, al menos ante la presencia de aquellos ojos esmeraldas

—Lo sabias, ¿eh?— dijo sin evitarse formalizar una sonrisa, divertido pero también tocado por una sensación que en el pasado hubiese considerado desagradable, algo mortido y conflictivo que empeoraría su patrón de juego con la simple razón de su existir y eso era mostrarle la derrota tanto a él como a su odioso otro yo

—A estas alturas es imposible que logres engañarme

—Entonces el hecho de que nosotros cambiemos posiciones constantemente no representa confusión alguna en ti. Ya veo

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me pediste acompañarte, Akashi?— exigió un tanto desconcertado pues quien minutos antes lo había avergonzado frente a todo su equipo era diferente a aquel con quien ahora compartía las palabras y saber ese hecho lo hacía sentirse inquieto por conocer respuestas. Ojala valiera la pena ya que no quería aguantarse las burlas de Takao todo el mes por una razón absurda; estaba claro que confiar en Akashi no era igual a creer en el otro. El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar, estaba confundido, el otro le había dejado ascender a la superficie sin oponer resistencia alguna pero en ese entonces no se había preocupado en conocer la razón tras ello hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde, incluso se podría decir que fue empujado a gobernar en ese cuerpo a contra de su voluntad, ¿solo para ver a Midorima Shintaro? El silencio tan prolongado que abatió sobre ellos, solo quebrantado por el sonido de sus pasos, al peliverde comenzaba a ponerlo de nervios pero no dijo nada más hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería dentro de la construcción que ocupaban. Compraron algunas bebidas y se retiraron a tomar posesión de una de las mesas mientras el bloqueo de palabras se mantenía en ambas bocas; en ese tiempo Midorima no podía dejar de formular teorías y pensamientos innecesarios para aquel incomodo momento, después de todo no era común que de pronto Akashi decidiera dejarlos a él y su otro yo a solas como intentando lograr algo provechoso de esa patética reunión que ahora creía inverosímil, ¿o sería obra del Akashi con quien se acompañaba?

—Oye, Akashi...

—No lo sé— se apresuró el otro en contestar, interrumpiéndolo brusca e injustificablemente —No eran mis intensiones volver a encontrarme contigo, no soy cómplice de este suceso inesperado— afirmó delatando un ligero acento de hastío, algo que sorprendió a su acompañante

—¿Quieres decir que fuiste involucrado también?— Akashi no respondió a eso pero la mueca de disgusto que inconscientemente se formó en su rostro dio a Midorima la respuesta que necesitaba para comprender la situación —Ya veo...

—Esto no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado así que disculpa sino puedo ayudarte a resolver el misterio que lo envuelve— replicó, irritado, una emoción que se veía extraña al provenir de él, Shintaro no podía dar credibilidad a aquello que presenciaba desde primera fila. Era cierto que tanto él como el resto de la Generación Milagrosa sabían muy poco de ese otro Akashi, algunos ni siquiera habían considerado por completo su existencia como algo real o verídico, pero justo ahora parecía solo un sujeto cualquiera encaprichado con la idea de no mantener bajo su control el orden de las circunstancias

—Entonces, no le tomes mucha importancia. Por ahora limitémonos a conversar

La repentina proposición que el lanzador de Shutoku soltó de la nada al pelirrojo no le pareció para nada graciosa, de cualquier modo no le veía ningún sentido al que perdieran el tiempo allí solo porque si. Suspiró buscando disminuir su cólera, aceptando las palabras del peliverde como algo forzosamente necesario, quizás así disiparía un poco la desesperación que sentía; no le serviría de nada pensar más de lo suficiente en los estúpidos planes de su socio

—Tienes razón— asintió no del todo convencido, más bien evasivo sin medida. Pero, aunque estuvieron de acuerdo en permitirse una charla inútil y corriente, ninguno de los dos dio esperanzas de iniciar conversación sobre algún tema especifico pues no tenían nada qué hablar con su acompañante. Al capitán de Rakuzan no le gustaba gastar palabras con alguien fuera de los partidos, solo estaba interesado en ir a ladrar ordenes certeras sin vacilaciones a todo cuanto mereciera la pena controlar, en cambio para una platica casual no poseía grandes temas fuera de las amenazas que usualmente usaba o tal vez era que no sabía liberarlas en presencia del individuo que tenía de frente -solo tal vez- le inquietaba que fuera Shintaro y no cualquier otra persona. El peliverde empujó sus lentes sólo para dejar descansando sus dedos sobre el contorno, liberando un suspiro que pesaba toneladas, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que estaría sentado ahí buscando desesperadamente un tema de conversación en lugar de estar planeando una estrategia de juego junto a todo su equipo para su próximo partido? Cuando al fin se decidió a mencionar palabra, los nombres de ambos interesados se dejaron oír a la vez, alertándolos

—¿Qué?— cuestionó Shintaro

—Te cedo a ti la palabra— inquirió Akashi aparentemente compuesto, aparentemente inmutable

—Lo que yo iba a decir no es importante— aseguró Shintaro de forma impulsiva

—Acabo de olvidar lo que iba a decir— se excusó Seijurou cruzándose de brazos y fijando la mirada hacia donde algunos civiles caminaban

—Entiendo...

Seguido de aquello un nuevo silencio se hizo presente para los dos, quienes prefirieron enfocarse en la bebida que yacía sobre la mesa y que habían adquirido sin tener real apetito sobre el sabor. El balbuceo de aquel personal trabajando arduamente y la clientela que se paseaba cerca con exagerado animo comenzaban a causar un efecto negativo en las agotadas mentes de los desafortunados rivales reunidos en esa zona comercial pues, para empezar, ni siquiera era agradable tener de compañía al otro. Si alguien conocido los viera seguro tomarían el suceso como una broma de muy mal gusto, ademas de que la expresión que estaban haciendo seguro no era la mejor ni menos la adecuada

—Ahora que lo pienso...— inició Midorima finalmente, luego de carraspear su garganta con dureza para atraer la atención del pelirrojo hacia él —Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aún después de perder por primera vez, ¿continuas diciendo que la derrota es una vergüenza?

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron de manera gradual con cierto brillo adornando sus pupilas desiguales, el cual desapareció a los pocos instantes de haberse presentado como algo fantasmal y espontaneo

—¿Eh? Así que comenzaremos a indagar en viejos diálogos— comentó con una sonrisa, claramente divertido por la amenaza que Midorima despedía de sus ojos esmeraldas en aquel momento, igual a un depredador al asecho, aunque con el objetivo ahora despierto podría terminar transformándose en la indefensa presa —Lamento informarte esto pero yo siempre he ganado, quien perdió en aquel partido no he sido yo afortunadamente

—Ustedes dos son la misma persona, ¿no es así?

—Te equivocas, no soy tan débil como él— la voz de Akashi se volvió ácida, su mirada filosa y asesina. Solo recordar aquella batalla, cuyo resultado fue tan lamentable como la misma amabilidad de su otro yo, le hacía hervir la sangre. Por supuesto que no era como él en absoluto, no lo era

—Desde el momento en el que nacen, los seres vivos luchan y sobreviven en este mundo, se mantienen y continúan. La victoria no es parecida ni tampoco lo es todo, también hay momentos en que se pierde

—No quieras sermonearme al respecto, Shintaro. Ganar no depende de la suerte o el destino incierto, en el mundo solo viven quienes son aptos y han sido vencedores desde el principio. La derrota no es una opción para mi

—Pero perdiste

—Perdió— lo cortó súbitamente, cuando Shintaro bajó la mirada al brazo recargado sobre la mesa no tardó en visualizar el puño cerrado casi de forma dolorosa, aún tenso. Para Akashi era difícil aceptarlo con todo y su orgullo

—Huir de la verdad también es una forma de derrota, dudo mucho que sea placentero para ti perder tantas veces seguidas

El pelirrojo bufó, dejando escapar en sus facciones una mueca burlona y cruel

—Así que quieres tomar ventaja de estas palabrerías inútiles para hacerte de una pequeña victoria contra mi, ¿no? Es muy astuto

—A quien me corresponde vencer conscientemente es al verdadero Akashi, no a ti, tú representas solo un obstáculo extra en el camino

No negaría que aquello picó profundo en su orgullo pero se dio el lujo de dejarlo pasar solo por esta vez. La actitud cortante de Midorima estaba causando en su ser una profunda fascinación, tan inmensa que ser rechazado lo hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo; ya se había hartado de los sujetos sumisos y obedientes, estaba gozando de la letal sobredosis de arrogancia con lo que aquel hombre frente a él lo atacaba sin piedad

—No dejarás que nadie te detenga, ¿no es así?

—¿Acaso te estas burlando?— cuestionó el peliverde ofendido, Akashi no dejó de sonreír con pedantería

—Para nada, al contrario, te admiro, Shintaro. Admiro tú determinación y constancia para perseguir objetivos que se encuentran demasiado fuera de alcance. No hay muchos como tú estos días oscuros, ¿sabes?

—Que estupidez— se quejó desviando la mirada lejos del Akashi, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que -de alguna forma sarcástica- fue ventajosamente elogiado por ese individuo tan antipático, quien ya comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza

—¿Te parece? Quizás lo es

—No vine aquí para escucharte mofarte de mis creencias. Estoy seguro que él no planeaba eso cuando decidió que debíamos hablar

—¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? Incluso él suele tener sentido del humor, aunque conociéndole... seguro espera que me disculpe por lo que he hecho y eso es algo que no pienso hacer, ni siquiera contigo, así que esta conversación terminó

Ponerse de pie y marcharse con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro había sido el primer impulso que el pelirrojo sintió en cada musculo de su cuerpo, dispuesto estaba a despedirse de aquel que inconscientemente había mantenido bajo rigurosa observación; escrutando cada detalle que conformaba su anatomía como el contorno de sus verdes cabellos, sus grandes pestañas, su piel tan tentativa, sus anchos hombros y pecho, cuando el tono grave de su voz logró hacer que desistiera en su principal cometido. Shintaro no permitiría que se fuera sin antes haber aclarado cosas importantes que habían traído rencor y desdicha a su convivencia. Era posible que no lo pareciera pero Midorima no era alguien que gustara de dejar asuntos pendientes, tirados a la deriva para que fuesen arrastrados por la corriente, él nunca permitiría que algo así lo atormentara durante las noches, mucho menos si se trataba de un compatriota con quien compartió momentos de suma importancia en su vida

—Solo para que lo sepas, yo no te odio— el frío, que recorrió la piel de su interlocutor de repente, no se debía a nada que hubiese experimentado hasta ahora. Sus pupilas se dilataron en una clara señal de sorpresa mientras una concentración de caliente hormigueo en su vientre le hizo sentirse tan debilitado que casi dolía. Creyó que jamas volvería agitarse tanto sin algún motivo, cuán equivocado estaba —En realidad nunca lo hice, así que no vayas a hacerte falsas ideas de todo esto

—Me siento alagado en verdad. Uno pensaría que brindarle condolencias a un rival es de muy mal gusto

—No estoy haciendo eso— aseveró empujando sus anteojos mas no tardó en notar que sus dedos temblaban y chasqueó la lengua con enojo. Odiaba que su cuerpo osara delatar lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, bajó el brazo —Pero puedes pensar lo que gustes, nada podría importarme menos

—¿Solo hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias y fingir reconciliación? Es un pensamiento interesante

—Dependerá de ti si quieres aceptarlo o no, de cualquier manera de nada nos sirve mantener en pie los fantasmas del pasado

¿Cómo debería tomarse aquella afirmación? Akashi no lo sabía ni tampoco intentaba comprender de qué iba todo aquello. El peliverde solo estaba ahí, pretendiendo ser indiferente a lo que eligiera, en silencio, solo aguardando por su respuesta sin mirarle. Se sonrió, era posible que Shintaro lo hubiese derrotado hace tiempo sin saberlo, al menos a él, dueño del sublime e inviolable Emperador Eye

—Shintaro, ¿estás enamorado de él?— la pregunta lo sorprendió, alteró y sonrojó. Midorima no comprendía ahora eso qué tenía que ver con la conversación que habían estado teniendo hace unos instantes —Porque...— Seijurou se acercó suavemente, con pasos casi depredadores, asechando con su penetrante mirada los ojos desconcertados de quien no pudo hacer más que paralizarse sobre el asiento. El pelirrojo jaló a su rival de las ropas con un fuerte movimiento que lo aproximó a pocos centímetros de alcanzar sus labios, de probar en breve su boca —... voy a robarte para mi, Shintaro. Y eso no es una amenaza

Antes de poder accionar de cualquier forma o pensar lo que fuera, los labios contrarios chocaron con los suyos y los dientes mordieron casi superficialmente el inferior, como si fuera un postre embriagante, saboreandolo al igual que la lengua juguetona que los delineó unos segundos después. Shintaro no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo pues la sorpresa le había impedido cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel beso tanto como el pelirrojo, no podía al menos corresponder. Akashi lo miró e hizo una diminuta sonrisa torcida que a miradas ajenas le causaron escalofríos, por un instante -solo por un instante diminuto- aquel gesto fue más que provocador para el receptor de tal situación.

Cuando por fin pudo conseguir que separaran caminos con ayuda de una muy mala excusa, un suspiró escapó de entre sus labios, un poco inestable por lo que había enfrentado hace tansolo media hora. Su rostro descansaba sobre sus palmas sudorosas y sus lentes permanecían intactos en una orilla del banco junto a él. ¿Qué sería esa fortuna que se le habia presentado y con qué propósito? Nunca había vacilado para aceptar sus sentimientos por Akashi pero, ¿ahora qué? El otro Akashi, a quien llegó a despreciar mucho tiempo durante secundaria, acababa de besarlo y burlarse de su accecibilidad a ello pues no pudo negarse cuando el aliento ajeno chocó contra su piel y respiró su mismo oxigeno. Sentía que necesitaba golpear a alguien

—Oh, Shin-chan, ¿todavía estás aqui?— Takao entró al vestidor, curioso de ver al más alto debastado sobre el banco. Habia estado listo para hacerle bromas pesadas por cómo Akashi lo separó del equipo pero prefirió guardárselas para después, aunque ya no pudiera aguantarse las ganas —¿Te sientes mal?

Shintaro, al notarlo suficiente cerca, le dedicó una mirada y enseguida se puso de pie, alegando de forma escueta que nada ocurría cuando sin previo aviso soltó tremendo golpe contra la expresión confundida del pobre Ojo de Halcón que terminó su trayectoria en una hosca caída al piso

—¡DUELE! ¡¿A qué demonios viene eso?! ¡Si aún no he dicho nada!— obviamente los reclamos del pelinegro no se hicieron esperar mientras yacía sentado en el suelo con una lagrima asomándose por uno de sus contraídos ojos azules, adolorido

—Por si acaso— dió el peliverde como única respuesta, ajustando sus anteojos y precipitandose hacia la salida —No te quedes ahí. Tenemos un partido, Takao

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Y de quién es la culpa que esté tirado? Por lo menos ayúdame a levantarme

—No tengo porqué hacerlo

—¿Qué? Serás... Ojala tú novio Akashi te de tan duro que no puedas levantarte el día de mañana

—Akashi no es mi novio— dijo avergonzado, más para si mismo que para Takao —¡y deja de hablar de esa forma tan vulgar!

—Porfavor amigo, todos los vieron. Los vieron besarse en plena cafetería— esta vez el chico sonrió de forma picaresca —Y no me vas a decir que él no te gusta

—Akashi no fue quien me besó en ese momento— aseguró desviando la mirada con cierta irritación, también buscando ocultar a toda costa el visible sonrojo que tomó lugar en sus mejillas —Al menos no el verdadero

—¿Eh?

—Vamonos, Takao— Shintaro se giró de vuelta a la salida, ignorando totalmente a Takao quien no lograba conseguir hacerse una idea clara de lo que el peliverde le habia soltado, ¿osea que Akashi tenía un gemelo que también se ligaba con Shin-chan y que quería con él? ¿o sería que el gemelo malvado sentía un incestuoso cariño por su gemelo y quería vengarse de Shin-chan enamorandolo para luego destrozarle el corazón? Un momento, ¿Akashi no era hijo único? No podía ser. Aquello no estaba nada bien, ¿qué destino le esperaba al pobre de Shin-chan? Le preocupaba su futuro, aunque siempre lo tendría a él para que, como buen amigo, se encargara de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que admitiera públicamente su amor por aquel odioso esquizofrenico.

FIN


End file.
